


Mistletoe (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox- Kara introduces Brainy to some holiday traditions





	Mistletoe (mini fic)

Kara had been decorating her apartment for Christmas. she normally held an annual party but this year she was not sure she would with Alex not being able to leave the DEO much since Kara had to hang up her cape (for the time being at lest). James was running as many story’s on agent liberty as possible to at lest try to keep a conversation going and Kara had not been able to talk to Lena for weeks now not since here break up with James as she was burying herself in work. J’onn was volunteering at soup kitchen’s as he always did this time of year. 

so that left Kara by herself a lot lately, feeling sorry for herself and being a bit too selfish for her liking so once she’s finished here she’ll go help J’onn or James maybe give Alex a call. She could do it in a blink of an eye but Kara liked to decorate things like this slowly. That way she can feel more apart of the season as to just rushing through it.

just as she was putting tinsel out of the box she head a knock at the door. when she answered it, Brainy had turned around to face her as he had had his back to the door.

‘Hey Brainy what are you doing here is everything ok?’

he paused at her question and looked confused at her surprise

‘Yes, everything is alright, but you did tell me to meet with you tonight.’

‘I did’

‘yes, you where going to show me ‘It’s a wonderful life’ to get me in to as you put it the holiday spirit.’ 

‘oh right of course i forgot, well come in i was just decorating.’

‘ah yes the colonial tradition of brightening the inside of the home as to distract for the harsh winter outside i am familiar with it, I will help.’

‘thank you.’

the two of them then started to put the tinsel around the apartment, nick knacks on the tables and finally putting ornaments on the tree.

‘thank you for helping me Brainy.’

‘no matter, besides I think this is much better immersion, I always prefer hard data over observational collection.’

Brainy smiled as he put a gold bauble on the tree. 

‘I will keep that in mind.’

Kara was untangling the light on the floor as she looked up at him, Brainy then pulled another item out of the box and paused. 

‘hey, wait Brainy that one dose not go on the tree.’

‘why? what is it?’

he looked down at his hand to examine the green leafy object, Kara then stood up in front of him and took his hands in hers.

‘this is mistletoe and it doesn’t go on the tree it goes up high like in a door frame or a balcony places like that.’

‘why?’

he asked without looking up for his hand the way he said was almost like a child. 

‘will it’s tradition so that its high enough for two people to stand under.’

‘alright.’

Brainy looked up and around the apartment until he found a pace to hang it, he then lifted himself into the air with his flight ring and placed it there. he then lowered himself down still looking at it. he then looked at Kara as if to signal her to come over. she then walked over to him and when she was in front of him he looked up again looking confused.

‘is it not working?’

‘sorry?’

‘is the mistletoe not working?’

Kara could not help but let out a giggle as she shook her head a little.

‘have I miss read the situation.’

‘a little bit,yeah.’

Brainy looked down at his feet he didn’t like getting things wrong especially not in front of Kara. Kara had stopped her giggling but said cheerily 

‘no it’s ok it sweet, I mean your planet is build around technology so what you were thinking makes scents.’

Brainy then lifted his head and put his figures together as he normally did when discussing serous matters. 

‘So if you don’t mind my asking, what is the mistletoe for exactly.’

‘Well I don’t think it’s for anything but there is a tradition for when to people are under it.’

‘yes,yes what is it a prayer, a chant, a sacrificial ritual perhaps.’

‘No Brainy, and what would we even scarifies.’

‘many number of things like hair, valuables and..’

‘ok i get but no that’s not what it is.’

‘then what do you do under mistletoe.’

Kara’s mind made an evil thought she could not shake.

‘how about i just show you.’

‘ok.’

‘close you eyes.’

he did as she said he closed his eyes and put his hands at his side. Kara edged closer to him looking at the details in his face his sweet, soft face. she took one more step so that there was only centimetres between them. Kara then leans in to close the gap between them her lips gently pressing his, he pulled back of a second before realising what was happening. he then embraced the contact willingly, eagerly and with a bit of disbelief. Kara then pulled away from him, Brainy then opened is eyes to see Kara’s smiling face. 

‘that is what mistletoe is for.’

‘I see, are there any other traditions you could show me.’

‘sure.’

Brainy looked shyly at the ground 

‘are there any more that have mistletoe?


End file.
